Drugs!
by Ramica
Summary: Someone in the family is pushing a form of drug on another member of the family. It could be serious but there is more-or that less - to this then meets the eye.


Drugs!

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own them.

Rated T- for talking about drugs

Mike paused, outside of the kitchen he could hear the voices of two of his brothers from within, the unmistakable soft quiet but knowledgeable tone that could only be Don's and the rougher, soft rumble growling tone that could only be related to Raph.

"Then I'm right it's a drug." Raph stated.

"Well, yes but not in the sense that…" Don began to refute.

Raph cut him off, " Look either it's a drug or it's not and ya can't say the poor guy ain't addicted to it," he insisted.

"Caffeine is also addictive but you aren't worried about me drinking it." Don countered simply.

"Eh, that's different Donny, you're a big boy you can make your own choices but what kinda choices ya gonna make when the very people ya trust are pushin' the stuff your addicted to?"

Don sighed softly "I don't know why you are so worried about this, it's not harmful in any way it isn't like doing some stuff out there."

"Don you and I both know, from the streets all drug users start small -wit what they call yer safe drugs tinkin' they can stop any time they wanna, but then that ain't good nuff for them they got to get something bettah."

"You know this is a different case entirely Raph," Don declared in a firm tone, "and I'm not discussing this with you any further."

"Sure hide your head in your shell genius, but what happens when the addict starts havin problems. I've heard they can get aggressive on that stuff."

"It's possible, some do." Don allowed, forgetting his vow to not go any further in this talk.

"See, what if he get's aggressive and attacks Master Splinter all because of the dope meant to relax him?" Raph wondered.

"Master Splinter is perfectly capable of caring for himself. If he can handle us, and has managed to keep us and himself alive for all these years then trust me, he's the least of our worries," Don stated, "Besides Raph you are making mountains out of mole hills here."

Mike wondered exactly who they were talking about, obviously it was someone in the family who was taking drugs of some kind - and ones that were being given by another member of the family.

It was quite clear through Don and Raph's talk that it was neither of them. Nor could it be Master Splinter, not if Raph felt that their Master might be in danger. That left only two possibilities himself…or Leo.

But Raph had mentioned something about the drug relaxing someone, and people were always telling him to calm down. But Leo could relax too, sure their older brother was exceptionally good at calming techniques like meditation -which was meant to relax- but what if Leo wanted to go further into such meditation?

"Besides," Raph was saying to some thing that Mike had missed while pondered possibilities, "that stuff is sposta be inhaled not ingested."

" Different ways of enjoyment, but yes it is the oil in the plant that effects the subject." Don replied in a bored tone.

Mike had, had enough of sitting here waiting and listening to this talk…it was far more than he could stand so he walked into the kitchen and masking his own trepidation, he gave a large smile. "Morning Bros," He said cheerfully, "What are you all talking about?"

There was a hushed, almost embarrassed silence that followed that question.

Don took a deep breath, "Nothing really Mike."

Raph shook his head "We were talkin' bout the drug, like ya don't know nuthin bout it Mikey after standin' outside and listening in on us." Raph commented.

Mike turned from the kitchen counter to look at his brothers where they sat at the table, "Fine, okay I listened in but I didn't hear what drug we are talking about."

Don smiled softly "Nepeta Cataria to give it's scientific name."

"So and it's to calm some one down?" Mike asked, " and someone else is giving it to whoever it is?"

"Yup!" Raph gave a firm nod of his head, "It's a hallucinogenic drug meant to relax, can cause hyperactivity and sometimes aggressiveness. Luckily, it wears off quickly and many who take it just like the quiet stoned feeling they get from it. But it is addictive."

Mike had dealt with his share of drug dealers, and those who were strung out on drugs before it wasn't always a pretty sight. "I think it is pretty low down trick for someone in the family to try and practically dope up another member of our family," he growled, " I don't think Splinter would agree with it either."

"Your right Mike," Raph agreed, "Maybe we stop it cold turkey."

"You should," Mike harrumphed and turned back to the counter before whirling to face his brothers one more time, "I can't believe you'd even allow another member of our family to get someone else hooked on drugs." He accused Don, a sad look came over his face.

"But you say Klunk likes it Mikey." Don replied baffled.

Mike paused and blinked in surprise, "Klunk, what does he have to do with this?" He wondered feeling suddenly a little lost in the conversation.

"You're his pusher Mike," Raph stated as he leaned back in his chair. "You have Klunk hooked at least a couple times a week you give it to him."

Don grinned, "Nepeta Cataria is a scientific name for a type of mint Mike, it is harmless to cats."

Raph rose from his chair and placed an arm around Mike's shoulder, "Face it is time you talked to Klunk about Catnip, as his fatherly figure it is up to you ya know."

Mike still seemed confused as he looked at his brothers uncertainly, then a word sunk into his still sleep addled brain "_**Catnip?**_" he echoed. He realized that while he was the joker of the family, he was pretty sure his brothers had just pulled a good one on him.

That was confirmed when Raph flashed a wide grin and reached out to give his brother a noogie on his bald head, "Well sure if you don't talk to your cat about catnip Mike, who will?"The End


End file.
